


All He Needs

by NaturalandReal (icyzephyr)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyzephyr/pseuds/NaturalandReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam needs is everything Cas is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Needs

Yet again, Dean had assigned Castiel and Sam to their own room. At first, Sam thought he was just being immature but with every state that sped by his passenger’s side window he realized something. Dean was not being immature. He never once made a snarky comment and seemed all too uncomfortable with the fact his brother had a thing with his best friend. Dean got two rooms as a kind gesture.

Sam didn’t think much of it until they passed through Massachusetts and into Vermont. It was snowing that night when his brother awkwardly handed Sam the motel room keys without anything but a weirdly forced friendly smile that couldn’t be read as anything other than ‘If they’re going to fuck, might as well have this moment to do it.’

Sex was important to Dean and Sam knew that. Dean just wanted to give Sam that if he could. Except, Sam and Castiel didn’t have sex. Castiel never really caught on to Dean’s intention of giving them a separate motel room and Sam didn’t expect the fallen angel to do so any time soon unless Dean hinted at it.

It was the way he hurried over to Sam to point out some new concept. It was the way Castiel engaged Sam’s mind the most that caught him. Most of all it was Cas he needed. The fact he had taken a physical form in Jimmy Novak’s body was entirely dismissible.

Castiel had his own quirks and ways of speaking; Castiel was once a celestial being. Living places Sam could only dream of and knowing things that no human could possibly fathom.

Castiel saw it all. The fall of Rome, the dark ages, he watched famine wreak havoc and re-birth spread through the renaissance and finally into this new century. Sam’s favorite thing to do with Castiel was listen to him. Sam loved the way Castiel used this body to convey his thoughts and Sam would more often than not lay his head across Cas’ thighs who would take this moment to drag his fingers through Sam’s thick hair. Sam would close his eyes listening to Castiel explain to him first hand what these situations and events had looked like from the sky.

It was in the tender kisses Castiel placed on his neck in the shower after he had gotten done washing Sam’s hair and back. It was the way they would hug chest to chest under the spray of hot water.

Still, none of this amounted to something…more. Not as Dean would see it. Sam knew everything that Castiel was and wasn’t. He embraced these things; even the imperfections - things he could love for what they were; things that made Castiel, _Castiel._

With his knowledge of Cas, Sam knew that Castiel was not a sexual being. Cas just did not view the world in that way and that wasn’t exactly a surprise to Sam. Castiel was once an angel a being with no physical form and they did not have the needs and functions that some humans did.

Sam did have fantasies about Castiel, most of which he took care of by himself or with the aid of Castiel’s voice bringing him to and over the edge and after Castiel would stroke his sweaty brow and kiss his temple and help clean him up or bring him for a shower. Most nights, though, they would fall asleep curled into each other nose to nose.

Sam didn’t need much more; in fact, this made Sam more content than he’s ever been in his life. This connection with Castiel was something not many experienced. The closest Sam had gotten was with his girlfriend Jessica. It was the only relationship he had in comparison.

Castiel had asked him on several occasions whether Sam needed him in the very way he fantasized and every single time Sam shook his head and said “No, all I need is you. If one day, that is what you want then, yes. Until then, I’d love to hear more about what you thought of the Egyptians.”

This was all Sam needed from Castiel - everything that Cas was and wasn’t. He was just… Castiel. And that was enough.


End file.
